


Undressed

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: "“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”





	

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“Yes.”  


Maybe she should rephrase that. Okay. “What is the reason for you being naked, in my bed?”

He nods at the ‘fresher, and she paces over. His clothing is drenched, and not just with water. There’s blood, and she doesn’t know whose it is. Judging from the fact her sheets aren’t stained, she realises it’s probably a third party that’s exsanguinated over her floor.

But that still leaves the naked man with just covers around him.

“…” She wants to say something, but what do you say? He’s obviously not doing this to seduce her, but he’s in something akin to shock. He has to be, why else would he be acting like this?  


They’ve shared a bed plenty, but normally he’s in layers. Even the odd time she’s caught him in his own room unprepared he’s been in long, black pants. She has no issue with nudity (you don’t, not when you’re drilled to just get on with life no matter what, no matter the proximity) of either gender, but he’s always found it uncomfortable, and she’s been considerate. 

It’s not like. It’s not like it’s sexual. It’s just… you know. Sleep.

She was used to sleeping with the sounds of others, until she was promoted beyond it. She’d never (not that she remembered) shared a bed, or had anyone touch or hold her in her sleep. That had been new with him, but she’d found it a very guilty pleasure.

And now he’s naked, with his clothes thrown to the floor, looking up at her with doe-eyes from under his ludicrous hair. His fingers pull the covers up, hiding his body that she can _tell_ is nude, and how can it not be weird, now? No matter how many layers she keeps on, he’s going to feel odd being undressed.

But he must have wanted it, or why would he be here?

“You’re cleaning it up in the morning,” she says, without heat. Off come the layers, down to just the bare minimum.   


Kylo nods, a weak smile. “Okay.”

She slides into the bed, gritting her teeth and not sure what’s allowed, now. There’s never been this much between them. Sure, she’s been in pants and just a crop top, with her arms, back and belly bare… but he’s wearing… _Maker_. Nothing. And yes, he’s too traumatised to feel much, but it does something to her when he rolls over to give her his back. 

It’s not a cold shoulder. It’s an invitation. 

Awkwardly, gingerly, Phasma rolls over, too. By degrees her knees bend up, and her arm curls around his waist. Her chest breathes against his back, and her lips touch his neck for a second before they melt into one another.

It’s not weird.

It’s not weird.

Even if he’s wearing nothing, and she’s - okay so she’s maybe thought of it a little - but it’s - it’s - he’s just sad and he needs her and _stop turning his misery into anything else_.

Phasma has to admit, it feels… good. It shouldn’t. But it does. It feels good to have him scooting his ass against her, even if it makes treacherous thoughts cross her mind. She’s _infinitely_ grateful that he won’t ever tell because of her body.

(Unless he reads her mind.)

(Shit.)


End file.
